


Their Missing Piece

by FandomQueen10325



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Feels, Memories, Men Crying, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, unnamed ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325
Summary: She was gone.Obliterated.Disintegrated.It was like she never existed.She was their light in the darkness, the missing piece to their trio. So what do they do know?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914535
Kudos: 12





	Their Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own Supernatural and I never will. I only own the plot.

She was gone.

Obliterated.

Disintegrated. 

It was like she never existed. Her room was gone, her clothes, gone. Even the scent from his pillow, gone. All traces of her had vanished, there were no records, no birth certificate, no medical history, no bank account, or credit history. There were no pictures, no videos, and if there were, she was missing from them, it was almost as if she had never been born, like she had never been with them, like she had never spent time, had never developed relationships and friendships, like she had never fallen in love. The only thing that was left of her, were the memories that lived on in them. Without the memories, she would have no place, no one would ever know, and know only they will know.

Dean collapsed, kneeling on the ground, in shock, his legs unable to hold his weight up any longer, his hands reaching out, curling around thin air. She wasn’t gone, she couldn’t be, she was the strongest of them all, always there to support him and his brother no matter what, no matter what tragedy struck the earth. If she was gone who would be his anchor, his support? Who would comfort him when the nightmares hit, she never left even when he told her to get out, only held him closer, tighter. Who would make him laugh when it seemed like the world was crumbling down and it was all his fault? Who would make him realise it wasn’t his fault? Who would knock him on his ass when he needed to be taken down a peg? Who would nerd out with Sam? Who would know what we needed without having to ask? Dean had never realised how much he needed her until this very moment. How much she meant to him and Sammy. Sure he knew life was much better with her, he knew she meant everything not just to him but his brother, she was part of the family, his family, but it never truly hit him how much happier he was, he never realised how far the gratitude and love he felt for her truly went.

The memories, good and bad flooded his mind, she was always there for him and Sammy, no matter what, no matter how annoyed she was at the two of them, she was always there to support them. He didn’t notice Sam falling to the ground beside him, he didn’t register the tear falling down his cheek, more quickly following. It was as if his mind refused to process what he had witnessed prior. He had been too late. By the time he had gotten to the field, she was floating, black veins covering her body as the poison shut it down. She had been fighting for months, trying to slow the spread, but it had been in vain. By the time they realised she had left the bunker it had been to late. He had gotten there to late. By the time he had tracked her down and gotten to her, it was too late. He saw the agony on her face as her organs dissolved, it had not been a peaceful death, but one filled with pain. When she had seen him and his brother, she smiled, as if their mere presence could fix everything, as if they were her sun, the centre of her universe. Then she fell.

Desperate, Dean grabbed her body, pulling it close, trying to find a pulse. She couldn’t be gone. He found none. Dimly he realised he was crying, tears falling slowly down his face, his brother crying beside him as he too held her. Whilst she was the love of Dean’s life, she was a sister to Sam, one he cherished. They spent a lot of time together, reading, teasing Dean about something or the other. She made him a better person, so who was he without her. Lost in thought, Dean missed Castiel’s entrance, the look of horror on his face as he took in the scene before him. The Winchester brothers clutching her body like a lifeline. He bowed his head and sent a short prayer for her safe entrance into heaven, before moving to the boys. Castiel didn’t say anything, just sat with them, as they were lost in thought, in all the precious memories they had of her. The world stood still as the three men mourned the loss of a brilliant woman.

“We have to bring her back to the bunker,” Dean uttered after three hours of sitting there, “There has to be a way to bring her back”. He looked down at the woman he loved, he never told her he loved her, and he’d be dammed if he let her go without telling her. “Dean-” Sam was cut off, “No Sam, we can’t, I can’t…” Sam looked at his brother before conceding. “Ok”

That had been three days ago, and the boys hadn’t found anything, her internal body had been too damaged for them to do anything two days ago. “Dean, maybe we should stop, look around us, its like she never existed. Her body, turned to ashes two days ago, she wouldn’t have wanted this.” Sam pleaded, trying to get some sense into his brother. “Sam I can’t, I don’t know why she was wiped from everything, but I can’t let her go. I know she wouldn’t have wanted this, but… I, I just can’t” Dean was exhausted he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. All he wanted was her back. Suddenly the lights started flickering and Castiel burst into the room. “Sam, Dean, I was sitting in her room when all of a sudden,” Dean ran out the library and stopped in the doorway of her room. Her ashes swirling, centring around a bright light, electricity crackling around, when just as quickly as it appeared, the ashes fell, and she was stood. “Sam? Dean? I-” She collapsed, and Dean caught her bewildered. Holding her close he carried her to his own bedroom and lay her on the bed, performing the tests to ensure she wasn’t a monster. “Its her. But how?” Dean looked to Cas, hoping he’d have the answers. Cas shook his head in response, he didn’t know what happened either. “It doesn’t matter, we have her back. Everything is going to be ok.” They relaxed, unknowing of the dangers that lay ahead of them, of the trials they would have to face. But for now, all was well, for they had her back, their light in the darkness, the missing piece to their trio.


End file.
